uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Job 15/kjv
: }|1| 15:1 Then answered Eliphaz the Temanite, and said, }} : }|2| 15:2 Should a wise man utter vain knowledge, and fill his belly with the east wind? }} : }|3| 15:3 Should he reason with unprofitable talk? or with speeches wherewith he can do no good? }} : }|4| 15:4 Yea, thou castest off fear, and restrainest prayer before God. }} : }|5| 15:5 For thy mouth uttereth thine iniquity, and thou choosest the tongue of the crafty. }} : }|6| 15:6 Thine own mouth condemneth thee, and not I: yea, thine own lips testify against thee. }} : }|7| 15:7 Art thou the first man that was born? or wast thou made before the hills? }} : }|8| 15:8 Hast thou heard the secret of God? and dost thou restrain wisdom to thyself? }} : }|9| 15:9 What knowest thou, that we know not? what understandest thou, which is not in us? }} : }|10| 15:10 With us are both the grayheaded and very aged men, much elder than thy father. }} : }|11| 15:11 Are the consolations of God small with thee? is there any secret thing with thee? }} : }|12| 15:12 Why doth thine heart carry thee away? and what do thy eyes wink at, }} : }|13| 15:13 That thou turnest thy spirit against God, and lettest such words go out of thy mouth? }} : }|14| 15:14 What is man, that he should be clean? and he which is born of a woman, that he should be righteous? }} : }|15| 15:15 Behold, he putteth no trust in his saints; yea, the heavens are not clean in his sight. }} : }|16| 15:16 How much more abominable and filthy is man, which drinketh iniquity like water? }} : }|17| 15:17 I will shew thee, hear me; and that which I have seen I will declare; }} : }|18| 15:18 Which wise men have told from their fathers, and have not hid it: }} : }|19| 15:19 Unto whom alone the earth was given, and no stranger passed among them. }} : }|20| 15:20 The wicked man travaileth with pain all his days, and the number of years is hidden to the oppressor. }} : }|21| 15:21 A dreadful sound is in his ears: in prosperity the destroyer shall come upon him. }} : }|22| 15:22 He believeth not that he shall return out of darkness, and he is waited for of the sword. }} : }|23| 15:23 He wandereth abroad for bread, saying, Where is it? he knoweth that the day of darkness is ready at his hand. }} : }|24| 15:24 Trouble and anguish shall make him afraid; they shall prevail against him, as a king ready to the battle. }} : }|25| 15:25 For he stretcheth out his hand against God, and strengtheneth himself against the Almighty. }} : }|26| 15:26 He runneth upon him, even on his neck, upon the thick bosses of his bucklers: }} : }|27| 15:27 Because he covereth his face with his fatness, and maketh collops of fat on his flanks. }} : }|28| 15:28 And he dwelleth in desolate cities, and in houses which no man inhabiteth, which are ready to become heaps. }} : }|29| 15:29 He shall not be rich, neither shall his substance continue, neither shall he prolong the perfection thereof upon the earth. }} : }|30| 15:30 He shall not depart out of darkness; the flame shall dry up his branches, and by the breath of his mouth shall he go away. }} : }|31| 15:31 Let not him that is deceived trust in vanity: for vanity shall be his recompence. }} : }|32| 15:32 It shall be accomplished before his time, and his branch shall not be green. }} : }|33| 15:33 He shall shake off his unripe grape as the vine, and shall cast off his flower as the olive. }} : }|34| 15:34 For the congregation of hypocrites shall be desolate, and fire shall consume the tabernacles of bribery. }} : }|35| 15:35 They conceive mischief, and bring forth vanity, and their belly prepareth deceit. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *